


prompt: i promise you

by xsquareone



Series: prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, kind of?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hick. Świat dowiaduje się, że Harry i Nick są razem. Ten pierwszy ucieka, bo nie wie, co zrobić. Nick domyśla się, gdzie jest i przekonuje go o swoim uczuciu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt: i promise you

Stanąłem przed drzwiami dobrze mi znanego apartamentu i nie marnując czasu, nacisnąłem dzwonek, słysząc, jak stłumiony dźwięk alarmu roznosi się po drugiej stronie. Przełknąłem ślinę, zastanawiając się, czy pojawiłem się w odpowiednim miejscu. Co będzie, jeżeli okaże się, że Harry’ego wcale tutaj nie ma?

Usłyszałem szybkie kroki, a potem zgrzyt zamka. Drzwi uchyliły się lekko, a w szparze ujrzałem twarz Louisa Tomlinsona.

Nie zdążyłem nawet mrugnąć, gdy słowa padły z jego ust.

\- Nie ma go tutaj – rzekł szybko, chcąc zatrzasnąć mi przed nosem drewnianą powierzchnię, lecz przytrzymałem go, stanowczo ją przytrzymując.

\- Tym właśnie uświadomiłeś mi, że jednak jest – odparłem, patrząc na niego intensywnie.

\- Nick, daj mu ochłonąć – powiedział, ściszając głos. - On naprawdę ma mętlik w głowie.

\- Myślisz, że ja nie? - spytałem retorycznie. - W życiu nie byłem tak śledzony przez paparazzich, jak przez całą drogę z mojego domu do twojego apartamentu – wyjaśniłem. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, odsuwając się nieco. - Błagam, wpuść mnie. To nasza wspólna, pokręcona sprawa i wiem, że tylko razem jakoś jej podołamy.

Tomlinson zamyślił się przez chwilę, zerkając do wnętrza pomieszczenia, po czym wypuścił ciężko powietrze z płuc i otworzył szerzej drzwi, zapraszając mnie do środka.

\- Jest w pokoju gościnnym na górze – rzucił jeszcze, a ja skinąłem głową w podziękowaniu i udałem się w tamtym kierunku.

Wszedłem do wskazanego pokoju, otulonego egipskimi ciemnościami. Na dworze było już ciemno, a wewnątrz nie świeciła się żadna lampka. Wyostrzyłem wzrok, dopiero po chwili odnajdując skulone ciało Harry’ego, spokojnie spoczywające na łóżku.

Cicho podszedłem do materaca, nie będąc pewien świadomości Harry’ego. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się równomiernie, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy spał. Mimo to położyłem się koło niego, przylegając całym sobą do jego pleców i objąłem go ręką w pasie. Schowałem twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, składając tam delikatny pocałunek. Jego brązowe loki muskały przyjemnie mój policzek, a bardzo dobrze znany zapach wody kolońskiej dotarł do moich nozdrzy.

\- Myślałem, że nie będziesz chciał mnie już widzieć na oczy. - Do moich uszu dotarł jego stłumiony przez poduszkę głos. Uniosłem głowę, zerkając na jego profil. Jego tęczówki lekko błyszczały, skupione na jednym, nieznanym mi punkcie. Prychnąłem, odnajdując jego dłoń i splotłem nasze palce razem.

\- Nie opowiadaj głupot, Harry – wyszeptałem do jego ucha, wargami drażniąc skórę. - Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny i nie pozwolę, by świat to zniszczył. Mogą sobie pisać o nas, co chcą, a ty możesz mieć pewność, że zawsze będę u twojego boku, by wesprzeć cię na duchu. Obiecuję, że razem wszystkiemu podołamy. Nie zostawię cię ze względu na tą całą sprawę. Nie śmiałbym.

\- Obiecujesz, Grimmy? - rzekł słabo. Pocałowałem go w policzek, mocniej do siebie przytulając.

_\- Obiecuję._


End file.
